When you wish upon a star
Warrior of the Disney Zodiac Code name: Key to the heart Name: Joseph Antonio Perez Civilian Alias: Prince of hearts Age: 17 Race: Puerto RIcan Current occupation: High school student Current place of work: none Eyes: Hazel Hair: Black Height: 5'6" Weight: 180 Chinese Zodiac: Greek Zodiac: Personal History It's a small world and many of it's people find it easier to give into the brutal quick rushes of thrills found only in the darkness of mortal souls. It takes strone few to stand up and still believe that wishing upon a star can produce miracles deep with in their hearts. One above them all who still believes even in the darkest of hearts there still exists Light. Not much is know about the Disney Nostalgia Zodiac, however as one of the newly awakened Zodiacs this DIsney Zodiac has some big shoes to fill. This Zodiac is unique in that instead of summoning door which their weapons exit from their keyblade changes shape and they summon forth allies that offer a new range of attacks and skills. "My name is Joseph Antonio Perez, some people call me Jose, and others call me Joe. Not matter what you call me I am a just kid who always believed in heroes. My biggest hero was my brother Fredo was my hero, he pulled me out of car wreck that took our parent's lives. I don't remember too much about my parents but I do remember sitting down and watching cartoons. My favorites of course were ones with heroes like the Goliath and his defenders of the night, the Gargoyles. They were so different and yet they had more heart in them than some of the humans in their world. Sadly after their death all I had left was my brother, our home, and the memories of the time we shared watching heroes. Fredo took it upon himself to raise me and continue to go to school since our family has been outcast-ed from the rest of our relatives. Over time as I grew older I was able to keep my hold onto my memories of my parents and heroes we loved, those Disney afternoon heroes. Even long after they disappeared he continued to watch the all of the up and coming heroes of the eras. It was only until the introduction of the game that allowed him to fight along some of Disney's greatest movies heroes. Only it made me remember my cherished memories of my parents and the heroes we watched together. Fredo all the while he did his best to be there for when my parents no longer could. He even went out of his way to keep my faith in heroes when no one else would. As I grew older I found myself segregated by the other kids because I still held onto the belief heroes with in my heart. Speaking of my heart the accident took put a heavy strain on my heart which further lead to my segregation. I could not physically exert myself until we could find a proper heart-donor. It was then one summer that forever changed changed out lives. The strain of waiting for the right heart forced my brother to get an part time jobs to help cover expenses outside the allowance the trust fund left to us would allow. Then without warning my brother just a little after my 17th birthday landed a Job at Disneyland. There he got himself job as member of one of their California Adventure live shows. Apparently he met a guy who set him up with the job. I don't know what sort of arrangement my brother had with this person but my gut and heart told me there was something not quite right with this situation. Especially with how that with each passing day he seemed just a little more stressed than the day before. It was not long before i found out how and why with the help of the four brothers and their kin." Keyblades 01) Gadget Hackwrench Keyblade: Recycling Genius, specializes in the assembly and dismantlement of machines Ability learned: Engine-unity, the ability to create/repair vehicals and weapons Assistance: The Rescue Rangers come out in Gadget's finest works to rock the house 02) Wreck-it-Ralph Keyblade: Damage control and Collateral damage Assistance: Ralph and V cause some damage while Felix with his wife, Sergeant Calhoun keeping collateral damage down to minimum Ability learned: Glitch 03) Motor City Keyblade: Fight for right to ride free Assistance: Take control of the streets with the Burners Ability learned: Motor-Reflexes 04) Yin and Yang Keyblade: Sibling Rivalary a key blade able to split it two the essence of Yin and Yang Assistance: The Woo Fu warriors step in to kick some butt Abilities learned: Woo Fu swordplay and Aura shield 05) Jake Long/the American Dragon Keyblade: The fire with in Assistance: Bring the smack down with the American Dragon Abilities learned: Skin and tail of the dragon 06) Goliath Keyblade: Clock tower Assistance: When the sun set the Guardians that sleep as stone awaken to protect us all Abilities learned: Wall climb and glide 07) Kick Buttowski Keyblade: Awww Biscuits! Assistance: Thrill the crowd with some adrenaline filled action along side Kick and Gunther Ability learned: Adrenline rush parkour 08) Kim Possible Keyblade: Reawakening Assistance: Kim, Ron, and Rufus come to check the sitch Ability learned: Tai Shing Pek Kwar (monkey kung fu) 09) Mable and Dipper Pines Keyblades: Holder of Secrets and The Rainbow of Hope Abilities learned: Crafting and Puzzle solving Assistance: Mable and Dipper take their keyblades and fight along side 10) The Might Ducks Keyblade: Burning up and the Ice Assistance: Wildwing and the team are here to Quack you Abilities learned: Hockey and skating mastery from the school of Tai Quack Do. 11) Randy Cunningham, 9th grade Ninja Keyblade: Experiment: So the Cheese Assistance: The Ninja comes in to deliver a Ninja-kick to the face. Abilities learned: Ninja art of conceilent and Ninga Rage 12) Darkiwng Duck Keyblade: Terror that flaps in the night Assistance: Take the streets and Sky with Darkwing Duck Abilities learned: Slapstick combat 13) Key Blade Master When this is accessed the chosen warrior's body is consumed by the energies of light and dark that reforms into an exoskeleton that completely covers his flesh. Growing in height making about 8'5 standing clad in armor suited for Japanese Anime. Like the other Zodiac warriors the chosen only occupies a small portion of this form the rest filled with streams of flame filling around them. As the chosen warrior's fail safe which is a savage 'Shadow form' that will consume the warrior allowing it to capture and consume it's pray to gain strength. Unless the host is able to conquer this host will be struck down by Merlin himself forcing the Disney sign Zodiac to be taken out of the picture.Main Weapon: Kingdom key blade The Keyblade's main ability is the power to open or close any lock, whether it be a physical object, or even the heart of a person or world. Their ability to unlock a person's heart makes them particularly effective weapons against creatures of Darkness such as Heartless and Nobodies, but also draws these beings to the wielders. Meanwhile, their power over a world's heart allows a wielder to open or seal the barriers between worlds, or even lock the world's heart to protect it from darkness. Keyblades usually exercise this power by emitting a bright, thin beam of light, but can also work by being directly impaled into a person's chest. In combat, Keyblades are used in a manner similar to swords. Despite most Keyblade's lack of a cutting edge, or the apparent frailty of their design, Keyblades are able to serve as both excellent blunt weapons, and supernaturally precise cutting tools. Keyblades can be used to channel the powers of light or darkness, and are also natural conduits for magic; even Keyblade wielders without formal training are able to perform magic with power rivaling that of expert mages. Keyblade wielders are also able to modify the size and shape of their Keyblade. This can be used to merely augment their use as weapons, or even to transform the Keyblade into a vehicle called a "Keyblade Glider", which the wielder may use to traverse the Lanes Between. A Keyblade wielder can also attach a Keychain or Gear to their Keyblade in order to transform it into a set size and shape, as well as to channel the Keychain's innate strengths and abilities. Equipping a Keychain also changes the effect generated when the Keyblade is summoned; this effect is generally based on the Keychain's symbolism. Key notes: 1. Only the host and the champions of the 12 spirits of his Zodiac can go in and out of the doors he summons. The only exception to this rule is rping asking special permission through Merlin or God and it must be a full heart felt sincere performance. 2. Only the host can use the weapons created by the transformed state of the 12 spirits, anyone attempting to touch them will end up being unable to unless trying to do disarm him. If a weapon him removed from his hand it will return to hand by the magic of the keyblade. Category:Warriors Category:Friendship Powered Category:Love Powered Category:Disney Category:Nostalgic